Twin Twilight
by Bella-with-the-blue-eyes
Summary: When Bella and Em, Swan are forced to move to the tiny town of Forks WA, they are lessed than pleased. Nothing intersting ever happens there. That is until the twins meet a mysterious family and are pulled into the world of the supernatural and first love
1. Chapter 1

A.N: This is what happens when two sugar-highed best friends go to the movies and are forced to entertain- this is story is for immature audiences only lol jk.

_**Disclaimer: We are writing, we, we are writing. We're not Meyer, we're, we're not Meyer. (We are now mocking FIRED UP, which is the movie that brought this piece of brilliance.**_

Preface:

Arabella Pov:

I knew I was going to die, but if I had to die at least I was saving the ones I loved in the process. Emma and I had always shared everything, and Edward was my other half, but this was one thing I had to do on my own. I walked into the ballet studio resigned to my fate. I only hoped that Emma and Edward could find it in their hearts to forgive me, for I was doing this for them. I love you both with all my heart, I thought. More than my own life, more than my own existence, more than the whole world and that's why I was giving myself up so that you could continue to live.

Emma Pov:

I had to save her. She was going to die for me. She wasn't going to get off that easy. No, she had so much more life to live; so much more that I refused to give up. I was going to save her, I would team up with that leech and I would save her, or die trying. It made sense that way; we had come into the world together and damn it we were leaving it the same way.


	2. Twin Twilight

A.N: This is what happens when two sugar-highed best friends go to the movies and are forced to entertain- this is story is for immature audiences only lol jk.

Disclaimer: We are writing, we, we are writing. We're not Meyer, we're, we're not Meyer. (We are now mocking FIRED UP, which is the movie that brought this piece of brilliance.

_**Twin Twilight**_

Summary:__Arabella (Bella), and Emma (Em), Swan are resigned to moving to Forks Washington to live with their father, Charlie. These twins never thought that anything exciting would happen in this dull little town, but that all changes when they are pulled into the world of the supernatural and the equally magical world of first love. Complete opposites that they are, they will have to pull together to save what matters most, each other. Co-written with Metallicababy55.

Arabella Pov:

"Why the hell are we moving to this godforsaken place?" Emma asked.

"We have been over this a million times, Emmybear," I answered using my childhood nickname for my twin. "Renee needs to be with Phil, and besides Charlie has barely seen us since we were ten."

"I know, I know, but Forks? Isn't anywhere else that we could go? I mean we are responsible." I looked at her. "Ok, you are responsible, Cinderbella." This time it was my turn to cringe at the nickname.

I just ignored her. We had had this conversation so many times already and besides, it was kind of too late to do anything because we were currently on a one way flight to Seattle Washington, the rainiest place in the continental U.S. From there we were driving an hour until we made it to Forks, Washington; possibly the most boring place in the World let alone the Olympic Peninsula.

I closed my eyes, intending to sleep the whole plane ride.

My brain had other plans though. It just kept going back to the decision to move to Forks. Despite the front I put on for everyone, I was probably even more upset then Emma to go to Forks. She didn't have anything to worry about. Blond, pretty and outgoing my twin was the complete opposite of me. Where I was pale, she was tan. I was tall, well sort of- 5'4", and she was petite- 5'2". She was bleach blond, I was a brunette with natural red highlights. The only thing that marked us as twins, let alone sisters was our eyes; mysteriously gray with different sparkles of color around the pupils. The colors changed with our moods.

It wasn't just our appearances that differed. Emma Claire Swan was the gorgeous, popular, athletic, outgoing girl, who never followed the rules, nor conformed with what was 'cool'. Somehow this made her even cooler and people always surrounded her. Outspoken was one of the nicer words used to describe my twin, to me she was amazing. She wasn't afraid of anything, and shy wasn't even in her vocabulary.

I was the complete opposite. Shy was the only way to describe Arabella Grace Swan. That is when people even bothered to notice me. I didn't mind being invisible though; in fact I thrived by myself. I didn't fit in with anyone, and the only person who ever got me was my twin. I was the only person in Arizona who was pale and didn't play sports. I was so clumsy, it was almost a disability and whenever I attempted sports, I was a danger to myself and any bystanders. I read and sang- mostly in the shower because I was too shy to sing in front of anyone save Emma. I worked hard in school, but shied away from any attention.

Emma would have no problem fitting in at Fork's high school, but I would hate the attention surely to be afforded to us as the 'new kids' at a school where everyone's grandparents grew up together. For a second I wondered what it would be like if I could be outgoing. Maybe I could have a ton of friends and be the one in spotlight for once, but then I mentally laughed at myself as I realized that even if I did somehow become popular, I would be too shy to do anything about it.

I gave up on sleep and pulled out my copy of Pride and Prejudice. We were supposed to have read at least the first three chapters, but I had finished it. I was now rereading it, drawn in by the relationships of Elizabeth and Darcy and Jane and Mr. Bingely.

The flight attendant's "Please fasten your seatbelts…" broke into my concentration. I stretched, took out the earphones of my blue iPod 8 GB nano, and nudged Emma, whose iPod was so loud she hadn't heard the announcement.

Emma's P.O.V.

We walked sluggishly to our seats neither one of us wanting the bear the weight of the decision we choose to make. Charlie is a good guy, but he was never really a father figure to us. We used to see him every other holiday and four weeks in the summer until we were thirteen and old enough to convince Renee otherwise. I placed my feet on the chair in front of me, reclined my chair, and plugged my earphones to my iPod in my ears; preparing for the two and a half hour plane ride to the rainiest place in the world.

"Emmy bear," my twin said taping me on the shoulder. I pulled one headphone out of my ear. "Put your seatbelt on we are going to take off soon."

"Oh right, thanks." I said fastening my seatbelt, closing my eyes, and going back into my own personal la la land. '_Leave it to Bella to be concerned about me._' I thought to myself turning my ipod on and blasting the first song that came on.

I was barley sleep for five minutes before I found myself being shaken awake by a very angry looking flight attendant. I turned the volume down just enough to make the words coming out of her mouth audible.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to put your feet down. The person in front of you is complaining."

I rolled my eyes and placed my feet on the ground groaning. The flight attendant walked away.

"Not even a thank you, how rude?" I whispered to my twin who was engrossed in a book.

I think the title of her book was _Pride and Prejudice_; we have to have a good chunk of it read before our first official day as two of the three hundred and two students that attend Forks high school as of Monday. Sad thing is my version of a "chunk" is up to page two. I don't like being forced to read. I'll get it done just not today, and heck that's what _Spark Notes_ is for anyway right?

"Well she did have to scream and yell to get your attention." Bella replied not looking up from the book as she turned the page.

"Oh."

"You might want to consider turning that thing down before you go permanently deaf or something." She said pointing to the lime green nano in my hand.

"Meh, I want to be deaf." I said grabbing the left and right earphones.

"Yeah, well I don't think the rest of the plane wants to listen to your play list."

"Fine." I mumbled, turning the volume slightly down and placing the earphones in their corresponding ears, going back to relaxing.

"Emmy bear we are landing buckle up." My twin said nudging me in the side.

"Alright, alright." I grumbled stretching as I pulled the strap over my lap.

"Listen, Charlie is picking us up at the airport so be on the look out for a police cruiser," she said, giving me a warm smile, trying to assure me everything was okay. Not like it worked; we were twins no matter how opposite we are I know she was pulling this façade just to make this load a lot lighter than it was, and frankly I thought, even if it was just an act, she did make me feel better. I tried my best to return the smile by giving her my trademark grin.

After going through security again, and confirming that we were twins …again, we were finally free to roam the gloomy state of Washington. The first sign that we were no longer home, the absence of sun. I was going to miss that ball of fire. It provided me with warmth, comfort and a nice tan that came naturally. But most of all the sun provided me with my personality. It inspired me to make trends, leave behind a legacy and be myself.

"I wonder how many days the sun will shine this time?"

"Meh, looks like no beach volleyball for a while," I said replying to my twins comment.

"There's the cruiser," Bella said pointing to the white and blue cop car with lights on top.

"I call back," I called running toward the car.

"Yea you'll be in it a lot here get use to it," she yelled back running after me.

We ran right into Charlie and instead of plowing him into the ground we embraced him in a hug.

"Hey, dad," we chimed in unison.

"Hi," he replied, a little taken aback by our action.

Arabella took after him; she had his brown hair and curls, his pale skin tone and his semi acquiescent look. She had his pale complexion, but with her constant blush looked more peaches and cream complexion. It contrasted strikingly with her glossy chestnut curls giving her the look of a porcelain doll. However we both had his dimples. And I received his love of sports and his sense coordination.

"You haven't changed a bit padre," I said opening the trunk of the car and placing my stuff in. We weren't allowed to call him Charlie to his face so I figured it's not technically dad, but not Charlie.

"I wish I could say the same for you two. When did you two decide to grow up?"

"Aw dad don't get too emotiona- whoa," Bella said, trying to place her bag in the trunk, but falling in herself. How someone manages to pull that off is beyond me, but that's my sister and I wouldn't want her any other way.

It was tough holding back a laugh for my father and I, another thing we had in common that makes two.

"Need a hand?" Charlie asked walking over to Bella.

"No, I want to sit in this trunk the whole way home. What do you think?"

He extended his hand and helped her out and closed the trunk.

"That's everything?" He asked shocked at the little baggage we had.

We nodded in response. And hopped in the car. It was a long drive to Forks and it was with a well-practiced air, that Bella and I plugged in our iPods to block out the country music that Charlie seemed to favor.

A.N.: Please review, please, please review!


	3. first day twin way

We are looking for a beta- if anyone one is interested let us know in a review or pm. Either to Metallicababy55, or me.

REALLY long chapter- so review please.

And just for the heck of it SNOW DAY! Everyone thank the snow cause we finished this chapter last night instead of going to bed and now I got to edit it today.

Kait and Meg

Disclaimer: We are writing, we, we are writing. We're not Meyer, we're, we're not Meyer. (We are now mocking FIRED UP, which is the movie that brought this piece of brilliance.)

Twin Twilight chapter two:

Arabella Pov:

"Ugh," I groaned. "Five more minutes."

"Wakey, Wakey, eggs and bakey," Em singsonged.

I rolled over and tried to hide under my comforter, which was suddenly whipped off me.

"Well, not really cause I can't cook, but whatever," she continued cheerily as though I wasn't presently cursing her under my breath.

"It looks like I will have to resort to extreme measures," she said with a wicked tone in her voice that I didn't register until it was too late.

A loud blasting of Metallica's version of Whiskey in the Jar did the trick. Reluctantly I sat up and swatted at my twin who danced lithely out of the way.

"It's five o'clock in the morning, why are you acting like freaking chipmunks helped you get dressed and little birds sang you a song?" I grumbled. I was not a morning person; Em on the other hand without fail was perky in the am. I liked the night better; sometime Em swore I was nocturnal.

"Wow, that was almost bitchy, Bells. I am proud of you and by the way the whole bird and chipmunk thing is a little creepy.

"I'm sorry," I yawned to which my twin just shook her head at me. "What?"

"Why are you apologizing, I am annoying, plus I would kill you if you woke me up at night when I was trying to sleep."

I ignored my twins babbling as I went down to Charlie's tiny kitchen to start coffee so that it would be done when I got out of the shower. I kept my iPod on Metallica as I headed downstairs, after all there was nothing like Metallica to wake you up.

20 minutes later after I was showered and dressed, my hair smelling like raspberries (Em having used the last of my favorite strawberry shampoo) I walked back downstairs.

An interesting sight awaited me. Charlie and Emma were standing staring at a carton of eggs and a box of pancakes as though they were they were the mystery of life.

Suppressing a laugh, I walked over to them and picked up the box of pancakes. "I got it guys," I giggled.

Em nodded quickly and walked into the living room, I heard the morning sports review blaring from the living room.

I began bustling around the kitchen totally at ease through cooking. Humming a random song, I quickly forgot Charlie was in the room, until he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Do you need any help?" His hands fluttered about as though looking for something to do.

I smiled. "No, Char…Dad, I'm fine. Go watch sports with Emma, I know you want to."

He smiled genuinely and for a moment I could see the Charlie that my headstrong mother feel in love with 18 years ago. The man that caused my mother to leave her dreams to run off with him and have Emma and I less than a year later, was still there hidden underneath years of worry wrinkles.

Before I could continue on this train of thought, he turned and was already on his way to one of his favorite pastimes; sports watching.

I looked around the kitchen, with its bright yellow cabinets, our mother's attempt to bring some sun to this dreary, sunless place. It was impossible not to see that Charlie had never really gotten over my mom. But, I thought as I placed the pancakes with chocolate chips in them on the table, maybe Em and I could help him finally move on.

Emma Pov:

I walked into the living room, it still looked the exact same apart from the plasma television hanging on the wall. The old couch, a recliner, dark hardwood flooring and a random table in the middle of the floor, all have been around since the early years of Charlie and Renee's relationship. The only years of their relationship.

I walked over to the table and picked up the remote turning on Comcast Sports Net, the best thing to watch in the morning. Today's main story was the upcoming football game to determine who will be the next Super Bowl Champions, the Arizona Cardinals or the Washington Redskins.

"Hey kiddo," Charlie greeting walking into the room and sitting down next to me.  
"Hey," I replied staring at the screen. This was for lack of a better word awkward and not just for me.  
"So who are you rooting for?" He asked trying his best to make small talk.  
"I'm still an Arizona girl dad." He nodded.  
"Well I guess you'll soon change your mind when the Redskins kill your birds."  
"In your dreams, papa bear, my birds don't go down without a fight."  
"We'll see in two weeks baby girl."

"Fine, if the Cardinals win, you have to admit they are the better team and wear a Cardinal's jersey for one week," I said crossing my hands over my chest.  
"And if the Redskins win, you have to pledge your loyalty to the state of Washington." He extended his hand.  
"You make it sound like I'm being enlisted in the army," I said extending my hand and shaking his. "But it is a deal."

"Guy's breakfast is ready," Bella's voice called from the kitchen. I  
turned the T.V. off and followed Chuck into the kitchen. Bella placed  
two chocolate chip pancakes on each of our plates.

We ate breakfast in silence not knowing what to say that is until Charlie broke it.

"I bought the two of you something." We snapped our heads up and  
looked at him. Charlie was known to give strange unwanted gifts so we  
tired to look surprised.

"And that would be?" Bella asked.

"A car, it is more for Bella than you Em, your mother told me about  
your previous driving tests," I nodded knowing exactly what he was  
talking about.

Bella had passed her driving test when we were sixteen.  
I on the other hand have failed it more times than I took it. But in  
my defense I had to argue.

"The driving instructor hated me." Is that the best I could do?

"Sure he did." Charlie smiled.

"Ok, I didn't like him. Can we please drop this?"

"Sure but I want to see this car," Bella said standing up and taking  
our now empty plates and putting them in the sink.

"It is in the driveway." Charlie led the way outside Bella and I  
trailing him slowly our book bags in hand.

We made it outside and found a truck in our driveway. It was an  
antique in my head but to Bella it was brand new. She ran and gave him  
a hug I on the other hand walked around it to observe it more. It was  
large; the cab looking like it could only hold two to three people, the  
trunk was what made this car so big; it had large chunky tires and  
large silver hubcaps. The red paint was faded and chipped, other than  
that the car looked fairly decent. I kicked it just to make sure it  
wouldn't fall apart on me, but to my astonishment it was hard…really  
hard.  
"Yup, dad bought a tank. We'll be safe."

"I bought it off of Billy Black, his son just fixed it up and since he  
is in a wheelchair now he thought you two would need it."

"Its perfect dad thank you," Bella said a genuine smile forming on  
her face.

"Ok well you two better head off, I don't want you to be late for your  
first day of school," he muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Will do Boss," I said giving him a hug before he handed Bella the  
keys and walked to his cruiser.  
"I wonder how fast this can go?" I asked looking at Bella.  
"I don't know but let's not find out now," she answered backing out of the  
driveway.

Arabella's P.O.V.

The thing as Em so aptly named it thundered as I drove into "Forks High's" student parking lot. "This is the school?" Emma questioned incredulously. "

"No, Em," I answered wryly. "This is the mouth of hell."

"Well it _is_ high school," she commented seriously completely missing the joke. I just stared at her for a second before giving up. I was so used to my twin's uniqueness, that it rarely fazed me anymore.

I jumped out of the cab of our new, well new to us anyway, car and headed to the little square building that I assumed to be the main office. We walked through the main doors that lead us into a corridor of more doors. Stopping at the one labeled Main Office, and walking in. We walked over to the long counter seeing two secretaries typing at their desk.

One was young maybe in her thirties with red hair. She wore black pinstriped pants with a white blouse and a matching jacket to her pants and high heels that I knew if I ever tired to walk in would be the end of me. The other was older, she had gray hair tied in a tight bun at the top of her head, she wore gray pants and a green sweater, and her shoes were low to the ground with a very little heel. They were completely oblivious to our entrance.

"Um Hello," I said causing both of them to look my way.

"You're Arabella Swan. My you look scarily like your father," the older looking one said walking over to the file cabinet and taking out papers. The worst part of living in a town like Forks, everyone knew everyone, teachers knew students as pupils and the pain in the ass kids down the street.

"Where is your sister? Don't tell me she has the first day of school blues."

"Actually, no I'm right here. I'm Emma Swan," Em said waving her hand. The woman looked at me then looked at Em, obviously thinking what everyone else in this world though when we said we were twins.

"Oh, I see the resemblance," she said clearly lying and trying to brush off the embarrassment. "Here are you schedules and a map of the school, have a good first day," she said handing the papers to us.

"Thanks," we both said in unison walking out the door.

Emma's P.O.V.

When we got back outside, the parking lot was starting to fill.

"So Em what classes do you have?" Bella asked me. I looked at my roster:

1st period: Honors English III

2nd period: Honors French III

3rd period: Trigonometry

4th period: American History

5th period: Biology II

6th period: Lunch

7th period: Chemistry

8th period: Physical Education

"Wow smart ass, taking two sciences, you are such a nerd," Bella said handing me her Roster:

1st period: AP English III

2nd period: Calculus

3rd period: AP American History

4th period: Honors Spanish III

5th period: Advanced Instrumental music

6th period: Lunch

7th period: Biology II

8th period: Physical Education

"Talk about nerd, three Advance placement classes, Calculus and an honors class you're the nerd," I said nudging her. "At least we have two classes together."

"You have Bio before lunch so promise me that you will tell me if I should or shouldn't eat before it is my turn." I laughed, my sister was really squeamish, even the sight of blood made her faint.

"I promise."

"Are you two the Swan sisters?" A male voice asked from behind us.

"Is that our nickname here or something?" I asked turning around and looking at the All American boy who spoke. He had blond hair and blue eyes and a smile that would make an average girl melt, lucky for me I wasn't an average girl and I don't fall for guys that I could read like a book.

"I'm Mike…Newton," he said extending his hand to Bella.

"Bella," she replied taking his hand and shaking it.

He held her hand for quite some time, it was good Bella was getting more attention then me she deserves it.

Back in Phoenix she was considered the odd girl out, her pale skin stood out and her grades in school made everyone feel intimidated, I couldn't blame them though. He let go of her hand and reached over to me.

"Emma," I said flatly. He nodded and let go.

"Mike!" a girl squealed running across the parking lot. I rolled my eyes and looked at Bella.

"Hey Jessica," Mike said as the girl stood next to him. She had light brown hair that was held back with a headband, she had an olive complexion, and she wore jeans and a pink sweater and sneakers. "Have you met the Swan Twins, Bella and Em." He pointed us out.

"Hi," we said at the same time.

"Hey, I'm Jessica, you two are twins right?" We nodded. "You don't look it," she said in her peppy voice.

"We know," I replied emotionless. I'm seriously getting tired of that. "I stole her Vitamin C when we were babies."

"Did either of you dye your hair or something?"

"No," Bella interjected getting fed up as well.

"Yes,, one of you had to have."

"No we didn't," I said clenching my fist this girl was really annoying.

"Ok chill."

"What classes do you two have?" Mike asked. We handed him our rosters.

"We have Lunch and Gym together. And Bella and I have Bio and English, and Emma and I have Trig."

"Let me see," Jessica demanded grabbing the papers out of his hand.

"Well we have lunch and gym together but I barley have any classes with Bella just Spanish but Em and I have Chem., Bio, History and Trig together."

Joy I'm going to be stuck with this very chipper girl all day five days a week, I mentally slapped myself. The bell rang causing the population of the parking lot to file out.

I walked with Miss America to English she was rambling about how she can't wait for prom and everything on her to-do list and about her turtle …I think… I stopped listening to her after prom. I hate dances, I just don't like them you have to spend time dolling yourself up for a night that only last about six hours then what you go to bed and wake up the next day.

We walked into English just in time. "Ms. Yvonne, this is Emma Swan," Jess said presenting me to my teacher.

"Yes, I was expecting you. There is an empty seat next to Jessica just sit there."

"Okay," I said trying to hide my disgust I can't escape this girl can I?

The guy in front of me turned around. "Hello, I'm Eric," he said extending his hand for me to shake, which I did.

"Hi, I'm Emma."

"Eric, turn around," Jessica said interrupting Eric before we could get into a conversation. He ignored her, which I was personally grateful for.

"Can I interview you for the school newspaper?"

"Sure."

"Really?" He said shocked.

"Should I have said no?" I asked giving him a quizzical look.

"No, no it is just no one agrees to them."

"Well I did so ask away."

"Alright, what is your Favorite color?"

"Green," I replied to his question.

English class was over fast, mainly because I spent to whole time talking to Eric and answering his questions and deliberately ignoring Jess.

I walked to French by myself. I was told to sit between these two guys who were both part of the football team. They both were tall and had brown hair one had his spiked the other barley had hair from a pervious hair cut. They were cute and they had to be smart if they took French let alone honors French. I learned that their names were Tom Lowery and Henry Chase and I also learned they are not the brightest bulbs in the light bulb pack.

"Elle est chaude." Henry said pointing at me.

"Oui elle est moi se demandent si elle a un ami." Tom said nodding.

"Peut-être elle viendra à notre jeu vendredi."

"Je me demande si elle encouragera pour nous"

"Nous devrions l'inviter à une partie de pregame."

"Je me demande ce qu'obtenir nous pourrions de elle."

"Je ne suis pas stupide je sais ce que vous dites. vous êtes les deux porcs répugnants." I finally snapped before picking up my books as the bell rang and leaving the room.

Basically what they were talking about was what some teenage guys think about and I just insulted them calling them dirty pigs.

The rest of the day went by fairly quick. I was now walking with Jessica from Biology to the lunchroom.

"Oh, my God. Did you see Tom Lowery and Ryan Beck looking at you?" She said reminding me of the lab partners in back of us, my friend from French and the second string quarter back for the varsity team. "I mean I swear I saw drool. How do you do it?" She asked looking at me.

"How do I do what?"

"Make guys look at you like that. I mean I haven't seen people fall faster for someone except for Rosalie Cullen."

"Who?"

"Rosalie Cullen, you'll see her she is the most gorgeous girl in this school she's in our lunch. Why are you feeling threatened?"

"Nope, I just want to see who people keep comparing me to. I've heard that name about seventeen times today."

"Wow. Consider yourself lucky. I wish Mike would look at me that way."

"He does you can tell," I said rolling my eyes. I'm not the one to start girly chitchat but I needed to change to subject, my "beauty" wasn't exactly something I wanted to talk about.

We walked into the lunchroom and found Bella, Mike Eric and a girl I haven't met yet sitting at a table, Mike and Eric motioning us to come and sit with them.

Arabella Pov:

I felt a small pang of nervousness as I watched Em walk away with the girl named Jessica. In typical twin fashion, she knew what I was feeling. Shooting me a martyred look, obviously caused by Jessica's insipid chattering, she headed off to her English class. Instantly feeling better, I laughed at what my twin might resort to if stuck with someone like Jessica all day. Mike, whose rambling I had been ignoring, apparently thinking that I had been laughing at something that he had said, took a chance.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him. I tactfully slipped from his grasp, but incorrigible, and in a manner reminding me of a golden retriever, he followed me off to our first period English class still talking my ear off.

We arrived at English just as the bell rang. I dutifully walked up to the teacher, Ms. Amato, and handed her my slip. Greeting me in a amicable manner, she sent me to one of the only three empty seats in the room.

Unfortunately that seat happened to be next to my new 'buddy' Mike. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Ms. Amato began her lesson.

Speaking in a dramatic Scottish accent, she began to read us a poem by Robert Burns.

As she finished- and the laughing from her accent abided, she split us up into groups to work on more of Burns' poems.

Mike had a hopeful look on his face, but that changed quickly as he was put in a group with people whose names I didn't catch.

"Ms. Swan," Ms. Amato called. "You will be working with Ms. and Mr. Cullen, who are not here today, but you may get started by reading your poem and thinking about what you might do for the project."

I nodded and got to work. The class passed quickly and before I knew it, the bell rang.

I found my way to Calculus and the teacher there forced me to introduce myself to the class. After about 30 seconds of hell, I was allowed to return to my seat. In this class, I noted two empty seats as well. Since I was forced to suffer at the hands of the teacher and since I had already covered the subject that she was teaching, I allowed my mind to wander for the forty-five minute class.

In Ap history, I met a really sweet girl named Angela. It was with her that I walked to Spanish and into the hands of the babbling Jessica. I felt real sympathy for Em for being stuck with her all day.

The teacher allowed us five minutes at the end of class to talk, but we much hablar en español.

"Hola, Bella," Jessica giggled.

Meanly I wondered if that was the only thing she knew in Spanish. Feeling bad about my thought, I threw myself into the conversation.

"Hola mi amigas," I pulled the quiet Angela into our conversation. "¿Es el curso facil o difícíl?" Ok, how hard the class was, is kind of a boring subject, but I wasn't good at talking to people- so sue me.

Angela answered, "Difícíl, pero muy interesante." That seemed like good news I thought, hard, but interesting. Before I could think of another boring topic, the door opened and a girl danced in.

"¿Quien es la muchacha?" I nodded to the pixie-like girl who had just entered the class late. She was staring in my direction, though with an unfocused look in her eyes.

Jessica leaned over and abandoned speaking Spanish. Since we were being graded, I knew that whatever she was going to say would be good.

"Her name is Alice Cullen," Jessica began in a mysterious tone.

Cullen- I wonder if she was the one that I was supposed to work with in English?

"She is really strange and…."

Before she could finish Señora de Jesus came over to berate her for speaking English. "Señorita Stanley, habla español, no habla íngles."

Before she could hit her stride though, the bell ran. Angela and I walked to our music class, Jess had Bio next so we parted ways.

We got to music class and found it surprisingly empty. There were only five people in the advanced class, two had skipped and the other was out sick. That left Angela and I as the only students in the class. Ms. Fitzgerald, the sweet music teacher took the class to see what level I played at. I had my own flute, which was good since the school only had one and Angela was using it.

That class passed the fastest out of all of my classes and before I knew it I was sitting down at a lunch table with Mike, Angela and a guy named Eric. I looked around for Em and as soon as I did she walked in the door. Got to love twin telepathy.

She just sat down at my side as the door opened again. Two of the most beautiful people I have ever seen walked in. A huge burly brunette who looked like an Olympic weightlifter was sweetly holding the hand of a statuesque blond. The blonde's body threw every girl in the room's self esteem in the toilet. She had the body that swimsuit models would sell their soul for.

Before I could process this two more people walked in. they were just as beautiful as the other two, if that was even possible. One was the girl from my Spanish class and the other was a tall leonine blond male, he looked gorgeous, but slightly constipated as though he was in pain. He walked like a soldier, ready to snap to attention at any time, where she moved with the grace of a Russian ballerina.

They had some similarities though at first glance, they were complete physical opposites. Each was pale, paler even than me, the half albino. And each had purple circles under their eyes, like the ones I got when I stayed up all night. The imperfections seemed to make them more beautiful rather than take away their beauty. They were like Greek gods come to life or Botticelli''s angels come from their paintings and into this dreary high school.

"Who are they?" Em and I questioned together- more twin telepathy.

Before anyone could answer, the door opened a third time and everything, my heart my breath even time seemed to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

REALLY REALLY NEED A BETA! Short and Sweet: REVIEW! Please. Sorry to anyone who already read this chapter- but we posted the wrong part of the next chapter instead.

Meg and Kait

Twin Twilight chapter 3:

Arabella POV

Everything was frozen, time my heart, even the air itself seemed petrified as he walked through the door. If I had thought the four people who walked in ahead of him were gorgeous, it was an insult to him to call him simply beautiful.

For the first time in my life worlds failed me as I searched for one to describe him. Angelic, breathtaking,glorious and many more fell short of depicting the pale bronze haired Adonis standing just insidethe cafeeteria's doors. and it wasn't just his appearence either, in that frozen millisecond of time I caught a glimpse of something in his eyes that made my heart jump start. I was always a sucker for a good romance, though I didn't really believe in love at first sight. Now I wasn't so sure. Get a grip on yourself I thought. There is no such thing as love at first sight- God Fork's was messing with my head already and we hadn't even been here a day. It was in that second that I was able to break out of the moment and look down at the table.

Emma's POV:

As the last member of the pale family came into the now crowed cafeteria I noticed my twin's normally pale face now tinted by a rosey blush forming on her cheeks. I couldn't help but let out a giggle, she looked like a little kid who just found out a new candy store was opening in town. I've never seem her look at someone like she did to him right now, and for a moment I could swear she wasn't breathing.

That is until she looked down at the table which confirmed my suspicion My twin Arabella Grace Swan had fallen in love at first sight.

"Who are they?" I asked for my speechless twin.

"They're the Cullen's," the sweet brunette next to me, who I found out her name was Angela said.

"Yeah, they are Dr. Cullen's foster kids, they moved here from Alaska in what Sophmore year?" Jessica said getting into gossiping Gabby mode.

Bella was now paying attenton as was I. "The tall muscle man, his name is Emmett," Angela informed us.

"Yeah, and the Cullens are totally weird, they all date each other," Jessica said butting into Ang's time.

"Yes, like I was saying, Emmett is dating the tall blonde Rosalie. And Jasper the blond boy is dating Alice the tiny then there is Edward," Jessica said sighing. "He is obviously the hottest, but no one in this school is good enough for him so don't bother."

"When did he turn you down?" I asked, not letting the comment go. She turned bright red which caused me to grin knowing my comment struck her somewhere. I looked at Bella who had barely said anything since the blonde boy wonder walked into the door.

"Don't listen to her, she's just cranky cause this guy is probably looking for big brains and not big boobs." I whispered to her making her laugh.

"So topic change." Bella said taking one last glance at the Cullen table.

"How was Biology and nasty lab?" she asked smiling. "No it was just bout blood types, I think we are testing ours tomorrow, so you might want to skip."

"Thanks for the warning sis."

"No problem." ." I said stealing a fry from her plate.

"So would you two ladies be interested in going on a trip with us?" Mike said.

"Depends, what kind of trip?" Bella asked raising her eyebrow.

"A trip to the beach." He responded giving a puppy dog look toward Bella.

"Cool, when?" I asked enthusiastic I miss the beach.

"Saturday, the weather is looking good."

"Oh. Bella can I go if she wants I have something else that day."

"What do you have to do?" Bella asked.

"Well Phil was going to pull some string so I can go to Florida to see the Philadelphia Phillies during Spring Training."

"And this involves you staying home how? Besides Spring Training starts in March and February just started."

"I know but do you know how hard it is to go to spring training, heck I would be lucky if I could even get a nose bleed seat."

"Oh, so after you talk to Phil what else would you be doing that day?"

"I don't know. Possibly read fanfic online or watch the Hockey game."

"Oh, okay. Well if I can go I will, but I'm not making any promises." She finally replied causing Mike the Golden retriever to smile.

I glanced over at the pale family's table only to see the one named Edward staring at my sister and when I say staring I really mean glaring. What was his problem? It took everything I had not to go over there and ask him what his problem was but I restrained myself, maybe he was just spacing out and out of sheer coincidence was looking at Bella.

"Oh my God," Jessica yelled breaking my train of though, "Edward Cullen is looking no staring at you Bella." Everyone turned their heads to look at the table in which the Cullens were sitting at but none were looking this way.

"No he isn't Jess." I said putting her on the spot, that's how she likes it right her in the center of attention.

"Yes he was I swear."

"Jess I think you should go to the nurse." Ang said sarcastically.

The bell rang causing all of us the jump out of our seats.

"I'll see you in GYM Bella." I said waving as I walked off to Chemistry with Miss America.

"I can swear he was totally looking at her. I'm never wrong. He was looking at her eyeing her like he was going to attack her or something."

"Yea sure Jess, listen just drop it before I give you a reason go to the nurse." I said trying to make the treat sound like a joke. I can see the reason why Edward refused her she was bang your head against a locker annoying.

We walked into the classroom and Jess whispered in my ear.

"I'm going to take my seat Ms. Graf is evil. Good luck." She walked away and sat next to Alice Cullen. I approached the desk of the 'evil' teacher.

"Hello, I'm Emma Swan." I handed her my roster.

"Your seat is in the back next to Eric Yorkie you can also find your textbook under there." She said not looking up from her laptop.

"Thanks." I shrugged and sat next to the familiar face of Eric.

"Alright class, can anyone tell me the charge of an anion and why it is that?" The teacher asked looking up from her computer to see everyone looking down. "Miss Swan, since you are new here I would like you to answer."

I rolled my eyes I learned this back in Phoenix. "An anion has a negative charge because it steals electrons making then umber of electrons greater than the number or positive protons."

"Pretty good. I guess you looked it up in your text book." This was really annoying and I tried to hold it back but the words just flew out.

"Actually no, I learned this back in Arizona." I replied starkly getting a glare in return from her.

"Very well I would like to see you after class today." I smirked victory was mine.

The rest of the class passed by fast I guess you could say I was anticipating my little chat with Ms. Graf. The bell rang and I approached her desk.

"I can see you being one of my Super stars in the future. However, don't you ever give me your attitude do I make myself clear?"

"Okay. Is that all? Because I have Gym and I have no idea how to get to the auditorium."

"If you go out the door on your left, you just make a right the first chance you can and the largest building you see will be the gym."

"Thank you," I said in this awkward moment as I hurried out the door following her instructions and just making it on time to Bella's personal Hell but my personal joy.


	5. pluto isnt a planet, its my gym teacher'

Hey guys sorry for the wait, but both Kait, our Beta and I were busy. Thanks to the reviewers, keep it up please. Thanks to our Beta Belle95.

Disclaimer: If we owned Twilight, do you really think we would be writing for fanfic? Actually we probably would but still sadly we don't own it, but we do own Arabella and Em

This chapter is in memory of Harry Kalas and Col Bickle. R.I.P.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Arabella Pov:

I headed off to Biology with a feeling of dread growing in my stomach. I was tempted to skip, but with my luck I would get caught. And, then, skipping on the first day probably wasn't going to help me much in the long run.

"Do you want to walk to Bio with me?" My golden retriever was back.

I smiled halfheartedly as we walked to class together.

Entering the room, I noticed two things. One, the blacktop tables were exactly the same as they were in Phoenix and that all of them except for one was filled. The second is that the only empty seat was next to Edward Cullen.

Immediately I felt my face color, and I looked down as I made my way to the teacher.

Of course, watching the floor as I was, I didn't look at what was ahead of me, and I inadvertently walked into a skeleton and had to catch myself on the corner of someone's desk. The girl sitting there laughed, and, if possible, I colored even more.

Avoiding eye contact, I handed my slip to Mr. Flood, the teacher, and accepted his greeting with a murmured hello.

As soon as possible, I escaped to my seat; the only empty seat left; the seat next to the one and only Edward Cullen.

Trying to be polite, I turned to say hello, but my greeting caught in my throat. He was sitting as far away from me as possible in the small space. Any further, and he would be out the window that was next to our table.

If that wasn't bad enough, he had his hand over his nose as though he smelled something bad. As covertly as I could, I sniffed my hair. Nope, smelled like raspberries.

I glanced back quizzically at him and was puzzled further. I saw his hand clenching the edge of the black table so hard that his knuckles were bone white. I lifted my gaze to meet his and was in for the biggest puzzle yet.

He was glaring at me as though I was a demon summoned straight from hell. His pitch black eyes bore a hole into me, and I couldn't pull away.

Thankfully, Mr. Flood began talking then, and I was able to look away and focus on his lecture. It was something I had already learned back in Phoenix, but I diligently took notes, refusing to look at the boy sitting next to me.

I was counting the seconds until the bell rang, and, apparently, so was he because the second the bell rang he was already up and leaving the room before I could even start.

Gathering my bags and following my personal watch dog, I headed off to the class that I dreaded most.

'Cue the dreaded music,' I thought as I walked into Fork's gymnasium. I wonder if anyone warned them to keep an ambulance on call for me. (Lol Em- you know what that means.)

Emma's POV:

I walked into the gym with Eric, trying desperately to escape the eternal chatter of Jessica Stanley. I saw Bella and Mike over at the teacher's desk and walked over to them.

"You two must be the Swan Twins, welcome to gym. I'm Miss Scary. Here are the keys to your locker. Emma, you are 570, and Arabella, you are 571. If you go into the girl's locker room you should find them. Your gym clothes should be in there," she cheerfully said handing us each a key.

'What was everyone in this school on and where can I get some?' I thought to myself, thinking of Jessica and now my peppy gym teacher.

We walked into the locker room amid the constant chatter of how the evil gym teacher was, forcing them to play basketball. From what I have found about my teacher, she was a middle aged, once seemingly pretty woman, who had let herself go until her ass could replace Pluto as the ninth planet.

She seemed to take her aggression over the fact she could no longer do any type of strenuous exercise out on her students, or at least that is what I got from listening to the other student's complaining in the locker room. I decided to keep an open mind until I knew more. I should probably say that my idea of an open mind is equivalent to not being as cruel as I could be; at least until I know what material I have for my jokes.

The uniform was a pair of gray shorts and a yellow shirt with the blue school mascot, the Spartan, on the front. Bella groaned, and I looked over at her, "Oh come on it could be worse."

"What can be worse than gym?" She asked, another groan escaping her mouth.

"Being stuck with Jessica Stanley for most of your day."

"She isn't that bad I would take that over this cruel form of torture."

"Believe me, talking nonstop about proms and dresses and people who I don't know, that was fun," I said sarcastically.

Bella cringed I had won this time. We walked out of the locker room and Miss Planet Ass put us on separate teams. I was on the team that wore the bright yellow pennies, and, unfortunately, I was on a team with the girl who I was beginning to think will follow me to my grave, Jessica.

After the team warmed up to me and started passing the ball to me, I realized I was the only girl playing. Just like in Phoenix the girls were too scared to touch the ball. I shot the ball making it hit the backboard and go in the net. I slapped hands with a couple of guys as we ran back to the opposite end of the court. Just then, I heard a loud thud, and, evidently, I was not the only one. The game ceased as everyone looked back at Arabella who was lying on the ground obviously in pain.

I ran over to her and knelt next to her.

"You okay?" I asked, helping her sit up; she was clutching her wrist, which was now swelling.

"She'll be fine, just put this on it," Miss Scary said handing a bag of ice to Bella.

The bell rang causing everyone to scurry off to the locker room. I helped Bella off the ground and helped her walk into the locker room.

"I think you should get an X-ray for that thing," I said pointing to her wrist. "You've hurt yourself so many times that I know when something is broken, and I think it is at least sprained."

"Okay, well, I'll make a Doctor's appointment, but until then I'll just wrap it in an Ace bandage."

I nodded as I grabbed my bag and left the room with her. We made our way to our car.

"Want me to drive?" I questioned, thinking partly of her wrist and partly for the fun of it.

Bella just gave me a look and revved the loud engine, skillfully turning the wheel one handed, and we were on our way home.


	6. The Doc is in

Emma's P.O.V.

We pulled into the driveway and hushed the loud roar of the beast also known as our car. I looked over at Bella's wrist; the swelling seeming to get worse.

"You know, you should go to the hospital. I'm pretty sure that's broken." I said, looking at her, concern showing on my face.

"Maybe you're right?" she said, examining the black and blue bulge that formed on her wrist.

"I know I'm right, and for once, let me be right."

"Fine," She said, backing out of the driveway as we headed toward the hospital.

We made our way to the E.R. and filled out the eternally annoying forms and waited…and waited and waited, until a red-haired woman in purple scrubs came in.

"Miss Arabella Swan, Dr. Cullen will see you now."

"DR. Cullen?" I thought to myself trying to recall what exactly Miss 'Italktoomuchforanyone'ssanity' said to me as Bella walked back, "_The Cullen's are all Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Arabella Pov:

"Ok, so either every person in this town in named Cullen, or this was the father to the Cullen kids at school.

I followed the red-haired nurse into an exam room. I knew the drill, so I hopped onto the table, careful of my wrist.

The nurse took my temperature, checked my blood pressure, and asked all of those annoying questions they ask you every time you enter the E.R. "Are you allergic to any medicines… are you pregnant…."

I answered and resisted the urge to roll my eyes and say the sarcastic comments that were shooting through my head.

Finally she was done. "Dr. Cullen will be right in," she stated as she left the room.

I shifted my weight, crinkling the paper thing that they felt the need to put in every doctor's office and hospital.

I sighed, looking at the generic room, and wished I had thought to grab my iPod out of my schoolbag.

The door opened, and my mouth dropped in shock at who entered. First, a man who couldn't be a doctor, but maybe could play one on TV, but he was way too young and perfect looking to be a doctor. Then there was the girl from my Spanish class, Alice.

"Carlisle, we need to do something, he is being stupid," She stopped speaking as she saw me.

"Oh, I so should have seen that," she said.

I stared in shock; things were starting to click.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Emma's P.O.V.

I was still waiting in the room while the nurse took Bella back. It was about an hour since she went back, and the only thing keeping me from running into the back room and casting her damn wrist myself was the old lady eyeing me suspiciously and clutching her purse for dear life.

I wanted so badly to say, 'Lady Chill, I'm not going to steal your purse.', but I decided to behave and watch the second hand on the clock tick by slowly, strumming my fingers on the arms of the chair I sat on to the beat…until my phone rang.

"Emma Claire Francesca Swan!" Charlie yelled so loud I had to hold the phone away from my ear and still could hear his voice. The people in the room with me stared. "Why didn't you tell me Bella was in the hospital?" He continued.

"Dad, calm down. Bella is ok, no blood, no bones protruding from her body, and no stitches are necessary," I paused before continuing, "Unless she tripped on her way back there, which is a high possibility." I tried lightening up the conversation.

He sighed, and I could swear I heard a chuckle, "Alright, call me when you two are on your way home,"

"Will do, papa smurf." I said before he hung up. It wasn't long until my phone rang again; this time it was Renée. "Before you start yelling at me, Bella is alright." I said flipping open my phone.

"I wasn't going to flip out. I just wanted to see if my baby was alright."

"Oh, I'm fine mom," I said causing her to laugh, "The other sister is getting her wrist checked right now."

"That's good to hear. How was the first day of school?"

"Besides Bella's epic fall, it was pretty dull."

"I see the rain hasn't affected you yet."

"It'll take more than crying clouds to change me." She laughed again.

"That's true, sun spot," she said, calling me by the nickname she gave me when I was younger. "Well, listen, I have to go, Phil's car broke down and we are at the mechanic. I hope my luck isn't genetic."

"If it is, Bella got that gene, not me."

"You or Bella call me later tonight."

"One of us will. I love you, mom."

"You too, sunspot." She hung up and I closed my phone.

It was another fifteen minutes before Bella came out with a blue brace on her injured wrist, followed by a strikingly good looking doctor in a white coat.

"Alright, Miss Swan, you need to keep this brace on until your next appointment, which will be four weeks from now. Other than phys-ED, you should be able to do all your other activities. At night, you can take the brace off and ice your injury. Any questions feel free to call me." he said, handing her a piece of paper. He walked away as Bella signed the release forms. I walked over to her.

"You know, since I had to put up with Charlie _and _Renée, I think I deserve to drive home."

"I appreciate you taking one for the team, but no. I'm leaving the hospital with no intention of coming back."

"Bella, I've been your sister for seventeen years, I know that this is not the only time you will be in here."

"I'm still not letting you drive." She said, walking ahead out the door, with me trailing her. She missed a step but caught herself before falling.

"See?" I said, causing her to stick out her tongue. "Inevitable."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Arabella Pov:

Despite my being one handed, and Em's begging to drive, we made it home in one piece.

I quickly whipped up some dinner for Charlie and Em, and went to shower, claiming that I wasn't hungry.

In reality, my wrist was really starting to bug me now that the painkillers were wearing off. So, as soon as I showered, I grabbed a breakable ice pack from the medicine cabinet, along with some Tylenol. I went to bed, hoping that some sleep would help me heal faster.

I quickly dozed off.

In my dream, I was sitting in my new biology classroom, and Edward was sitting next to me. Unlike the reality of this situation, he was not glaring at me, but instead he was lovingly stroking my hair.

My dream self leaned back her head in contentment. Edward leapt on me, and for a few seconds, I could see fangs descend before…

I gasped awake. In the corner of my room, I thought I caught sight of someone; Em, maybe. But the person was too tall to be Em, and too masculine.

I squinted through the darkness, and then gave up. Leaning over to turn on my lamp, I had to look away from the corner of my room.

Blinking through the sudden brightness, I glanced back to the corner, but there was no one there.

Strange, but in those few seconds, I could have sworn it was Edward Cullen….

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Emma P.O.V.

After dinner, I went upstairs to start my homework…at least, that's what I told Charlie and Bella so I wasn't stuck cleaning up the dishes. Rather than stick with the original plan, I took out my phone and dialed my eccentric mother's number. It rung a couple times before I heard the familiar feminine voice,

"Hey, sunspot, I was beginning to think you forgot."

"No one can forget you, mom," I stated the obvious. "How are things, any better?"

"Meh, we stopped at a hotel for the night, and the car should be done tomorrow." She said her voice low.

"You don't sound too happy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just missing you and your sister."

"We miss you too, mom, but don't worry, once Phil and you get a place in Florida, I'll be down to see you."

"I'm holding you to that; I'm going to need company and help to move in."

I laughed. "Tell me when you are moving in, I'll send Bella and her new boyfriend."

"Bella has a boyfriend!" She asked, astonished, "Who? Give me details!"

"I'm kidding, they don't go out, yet," I said that part under my breath.

"Oh," disappointment flooded my mom's voice.

"We could always send Mike Newton. This guy that is permanently attached to Bella's hip. Or, how do you feel about a beauty pageant wanna-be?" I asked, maybe sending Miss America halfway across the country would be enough for me to regain my sanity, I thought to myself smiling at the possibility of her getting lost.

"Your sister and you will do." She said.

"Alright, well, you call the minute you get a place, I'll be there."

"I will, now you have a good night's sleep, and call whenever you need me."

"I will, mom, believe me, I will. Don't be afraid to call me either, if Phil is driving you up a wall or you just need to talk."

"Goodnight, sunspot. I love you."

"Goodnight mom. I love you too." I said before hanging up. Now what? I thought to myself as I placed my phone on the wooden nightstand next to my bed. I looked around my room. Same as I left it seven years ago, pale green walls, bright yellow curtains, and a single twin bed with plain yellow bed sheets with green pillows on it. Across the room were a long bureau and a small closet.

I had the room in the back of the house, my window facing the green forest. Under the window was a new desk with two drawers, on the wall was a white board with magnets and markers. I looked at my bags, which still needed to be unpacked, and with a sigh I got to work. I unpacked my laptop and placed it on the desk. I glanced out my window and saw a large, dark shape moving around on four legs in the forest. I opened my laptop, turned it on, and went right onto _Google. '_Are the deer in Forks, Washington on steroids?' I typed into the search bar, only to get the results of Deer Park water and a Drug rehab not too far out of town. 


	7. What's with all the Greek?

Sorry for the wait, but here it is, unedited, and uninhibited.

Bella POV

I lay in bed as the first signs of approaching dawn crept through my windows. My wrist was throbbing, my head was throbbing and I had gotten absolutely no sleep. I was debating asking Charlie to call me out of school, but then Edward Cullen's face popped into my mind.

The glare that was on his face when he looked at me intrigued me. Could he have really been glaring at me like that, or had I blown in out of proportion in my memory.

Normally this kind of confrontation would have me running in the opposite direction. Em was the brave one, the kick ass one. The one who would punch first, ask questions later. I was what most people call a pushover. I hated fights and any form of confrontation, so I usually did what I could to keep the peace.

Something about Edward though, had me eager to go to school and decipher the mystery. I wasn't sure how I was going to go about it, but I knew that he had awakened the stubborn side in me and I was not giving up without some answers.

Giving up on any last minute sleep, I pulled myself out of bed and into the shower. After I showered since it was still absurdly early, I blow dried and straightened my long brunette hair. Then rummaging though Em's eclectic makeup bag, I found some smoky gray eyeliner, and black mascara. I carefully applied them, as I rarely ever used makeup, and when I was done, headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

At this point Emma was up and Charlie was already gone. I grabbed a cup of coffee and tried to ignore the unexplainable butterflies in my stomach.

"Morning," I said to my twin.

"Morning" she replied, looking up from the back of the cereal box she was reading.

"Woah! Bells, are you wearing makeup?" She got up and came to see my face closer. "You are! You never wear makeup. What is up Bells?" She asked triumphantly. "Wait, is this about that boy?"

I blushed. "No. I got up early and just decided to see what all of the fuss is about makeup is all," I lied feebly, before changing the subject. "Come on, we have to go, or we will be late for school."

I grabbed my bag and walked to the door. I felt horribly guilty. I never lied, especially to my twin. But I didn't know why I wanted to look nice for Edward. Or maybe I did, and I just didn't want to think about it too much and that was why I lied. Either way, I was seriously confused.

Emma's POV

I might be dimwitted at times but twin telepathy was a good thing to have at times like this, I know she wouldn't want to impress Mike Newton or the big man on campus himself. Edward Cullen. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my backpack following Bella out the door.

I personally don't buy his pretty boy status and don't see why every girl thought he was an angel sent from heaven I remain unconvinced and although I normally make fun of the shallow girls who swoon over one particular boy I'm rooting for Bella, she deserves him.

Walking over to the car I had to ask my traditional question, "Can I drive?"

"No." The typical answer was replied. One day it will happen. We drove into the unholy parking lot of school and killed the engine.

"Back to the old grin, another day another dollar," I said climbing out and almost hitting Eric who was waiting outside the door. "Hello," I said in surprise.

"Good morning sunshine can I take your books to English?"

"I'm fully capable of doing that myself but thanks." I said walking over to Bella who was joined by the rest of our 'group'.

"So Emmy, have you rethought about La Push?" Jessica asked in her cheery morning bird chirp.

"Maybe, I really want to go to Florida for spring training,"

"Come on, it's La Push, baby, La… Push," Eric said in a slightly creepy tone.

"What's there that can convince me to reconsider and make one of the dumbest decisions of my life?"

"A lot, let's see there are tide pools, campfire, whale watching, we can hike, get cozy by a fire,"

"And if the weather is nice we can go surfing." Tyler cut in.

My conscience fought with me, _'No dumb ass no, Phillies Spring Training, getting a great preview of how the season may turn out don't say it. You surfed your entire life, you can let this one go, plus it is only an if a big fat if don't say it-'_

"Fine, I'll go." I said mentally kicking myself. "Just none of you can tell me to get off my phone if Phil calls me or I swear someone will be dead in the middle of the Pacific Ocean." Everyone let out a laugh except for Bella who knew I wasn't joking.

The bell rang causing the mass of people in the parking lot to file into one of the many separated buildings.

"I'm so excited you decided to come it's going to be great. I can bring my iPod and dock and we can dance on the beach." Jessica prated next to me.

"So you're a surfer?" Eric asked.

"Yup." I replied taking my seat.

"Your pretty athletic, can't say the same for your sister." Jessica said.

"Yea, she got the klutz gene if you didn't know that by now."

"You know what other girls say about you, right?" She asked leaning in closer.

"Yes and I don't care. I'm not going to change who I'm because of what other people think."

"So you don't care they think you're a man eater?" she said shocked.

"Excuse me a what?" I asked looking at her.

"You know a girl who is obviously out to get every guys attention,"

"I know what it means. I'm just surprise you people say that, isn't that from the seventies, I think it's time for new terminology don't you think. And besides, they can think what they want, at least I have fun doing what I want."

"Yeah you tell her girl." Eric chimed in. Jess glared at the two of us before whipping around in her seat.

"Yo, Psycho Pageant girl has an attitude." I said out loud causing Eric to let out a chuckle as Jess turned and glared. _'Finally! There is a God she might be getting the hint._'

'_Or not,'_ because the walk to Trig was the same as it was yesterday, endless chatter about stuff I really couldn't care less about, however I entertained myself by making rhetorical comments in my head, Why is this girl so annoying? Does she have a mute button? I wonder what Bella is doing probably having a better time than me.

Arabella Pov:

I was currently banging my head in honors Spanish class. Yet again the mysterious Cullens were a no show. I looked for them in English, as I did all of the work on our project by myself. In Calculus, I was a little more distracted since we were trying to figure out something that in my mind equated to quantum physics- or something like that because it was all in gibberish to me. I might have well as been in a class on ancient Greek. In Ap American history, I knew we were speaking Greek because the teacher there actually had us rewrite the preamble to the Constitution in Greek all because someone was talking when she was. I still noticed the absence of two students though.

Here I was in la clase de Espanol, bored out of my mind by Jessica's insipid chattering, and dejected.

I had planned to confront Edward Cullen today. I wasn't normally a pushy person, more like a push over as my twin would lovingly say, but something about him brought out a fire in me, and sparked my normally dormant temper.

The rest of the day passed in a similar manner, each class I would walk in the door, look around hopefully until the bell rang, and then sadly give up as the last stragglers entered the room.

Lunch was no different, but when I approached biology, my luck changed.

Leaning against the wall outside our classroom was my elusive lab partner.

Like the first day, he took my breath away. Unlike the first day, he smiled enigmatically at me instead of glaring like I was his personal demon summoned from hell just to torment him.

"Hi," he said, blocking my way as I tried to enter the classroom.

I looked up in agitation. I had put makeup on for him, he wasn't there when I looked, and now he was acting like he had split personality disorder.

"What are you like Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde, or something?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

He stared at me incredulously, before bursting into laughter.

"No," he answered and his voice was like honey. "I was going to apologize for my behavior before. I was incredibly rude, and I was raised to be a gentleman. So mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa," he stated with a little bow of his head.

Ok now we really are speaking Greek, I thought, well Latin technically, but you get the point.

"It is your fault, it is your fault, it is your grievous fault?" I asked.

He glanced at me disbelievingly. "You know Latin?" he questioned.

"You know latin?" I questioned right back- I was amazed at my smartass ability. Living with Em all of these years must have rubbed off. "Yes, I speak a little, and now are you going to move, so we can go to class?"

He deliberated for a second. "No, actually I am going to skip. Skipping can be healthy, or so they say."

I brushed my way past him. An electric shock shot through me at the touch of his cold skin. It was like he had held it under a snow drift. But I shook off my confusion quickly.

"Yeah, well, people also used to say bleeding themselves was a good plan but we all know how that worked out," I muttered under my breath, not intending him to hear.

Yet again, I seemed to shock him as he heard. Walking away in the opposite direction, he muttered, "Alice was right," so quietly that I figured I wasn't supposed to hear it either.

I entered the class just as the bell rang. The teacher had handed out a bunch of petri dish looking things, and mini droplets and lancets.

Oh no, I could see the blood coming now. Mr. Molina poked Mike in his finger as he explained what we would be doing today.

Most of his explanation was lost on me, while I tried to regulate my breathing.

I always got sick at the sight of blood. I placed my head on my desk, and tried to take deep breaths through my mouth so as not to get sick.

Eventually Mr. Molina reached my table and noticed something was wrong.

I didn't concentrate on much after that, but the next thing I knew Mike was helping me out the door.

"I'll get you to the nurse's office Bella," he stated reassuringly.

"Just keep your hand in your pocket," I warned queasily.

We barely made it out of the door, when I had to sit down. I plopped to the curb and laid my head on the cool pavement. I was thanking God for the cool rain- something I normally detested, when I heard a musical voice.

"What is wrong with her?" the voice asked angrily.

Mike's retort was short tempered. All of a sudden I felt my body leave the ground as I was swung though the air.

That didn't help my fight against vomiting much, and it was a few seconds before I could look up at the person who was carrying me.

"You were right," I stated.

"I usually am," Edward answered back. "But what in particular was I right about this time?"

"Ditching is healthy," I mumbled causing him to burst into laughter. As he shook with laughter, I tried to get out of his grasp, but it was like trying to break an iron chain.

"I can walk you know."

"Yeah, and let you fall? I don't think so," he responded.

His face was extremely close to mine when I looked up, and I noticed two warring emotions in his eyes, before he broke away.

"So," I said to break the awkward moment. "A bunch of us are going to the beach Saturday."

"Hmm, sounds… fun. "

"Yeah. It's a group of us, and anyone is invited, if you are interested."

"What beach?" he asked.

"Does it matter? Anyway La Push. Or as Eric calls it, 'its La Push, baby, La Push.'"

"I would, but I have to go out of town this weekend. And besides, the beach isn't really my thing."

With that he somehow managed to open the door to the nurse's office without dropping me.

Ten embarrassing moments later, he had convinced the nurse to send me home.

"Yay! No gym," I stated almost skipping as I headed outside- and of course being me, almost falling.

"Someone is feeling better," he said catching me, and practically pulling me to his car.

"Wait, I can't leave. What about my sister?"

"She can take your truck home."

"The hell she can! Do not let her drive that!"

"Fine," he said starting the car.

"I'll have my sister drive it and her back. Mind telling me why she shouldn't drive before I let Alice anywhere near her?"

"Let's just say the driving instructor back in Arizona will never be the same, and the driving course now has a scenic route."

"Remind me not to park my Volvo anywhere near your sister," he stated and we both laughed.

"Oh, she is not that bad. Just make sure there are no baseball bats around," I kidded.

His eyes widened, not knowing if I was serious or not. Funny thing was he should have heeded that warning.


	8. What's up Doc?

As usual unedited and uninhibited- oh and the spacing is funny and wouldn't let me fix it so sorry. R and R.

Emma's P.O.V.

Eighth period rolled around and my sister was not in gym, I knew the  
reason, Bella was a, blood just wasn't her thing. I guess it was a  
good thing she left, the basketball game was more violent then before  
now that the other team decided to fight back.

When gym as over I walked to my locker and got out the books I would  
need for the weekend. I closed my locker and was greeted by a  
bell-like voice.

"Hi Emma, I'm Alice and I was told to drive you home," I looked at her  
like she had five heads. "My brother took your sister home and she  
advised him that it would be beneficial to everyone if you stayed of  
the road,"

"Yea I get that a lot," I said now walking next to her as we made our  
way to the car. "I have to warn you, the truck goes zero to twenty in  
seven point six hours,"

"That's ok, that gives us more time to talk," I smiled, what was there  
to talk about I thought to myself as I climbed in the cab. We pulled  
out of the parking lot and onto the main street. "How do you like  
Forks?" she asked looking over at me.

"It is okay, I kind of miss  
my old life but starting new again isn't as  
bad as Hollywood makes it seem,"

"Nothing is as bad as Hollywood makes it seem," she said sounding like  
she was hinting at something that I didn't pick up. "If you don't mind  
me asking, why did you move?"

"My mom got remarried and her new husband plays minor league baseball  
so he would travel a lot. My mom would stay home with Bella and me but  
we knew it made her unhappy. Besides it's been a while since Charlie  
has seen us,"

"That was very selfless of the two of you,"

"Thanks," I said awkwardly. What do you say to that? We pulled up to  
the house and she killed the engine. "Thanks for the ride,"

""Anytime, I have a feeling we are going to be great friends,"

I smiled, "that would be nice," we walked to the front door. Edward  
was waiting on the other side.

"Alice we have to go," he said walking out the door.

"Hello to you too Edward," I said waving to him as he and Alice climbed  
in his Silver Volvo. Where was a baseball bat when you needed it?  
Stupid shiny=2  
0Volvo owner, I remarked in my head. "Bella your boy toy  
is very rude," I said sitting next to her on the couch.

"No, just bipolar," she said.

"By the way, I think you left before Mike told the group, we have to  
meet everyone tomorrow outside Mike's parent's Sports Store at eleven  
a.m.,"

"How do we get ourselves into boring stuff like this?" she asked  
groaning.

"I ask myself that all the time," I said stealing the remote from her.

"Don't you have homework to do?" she asked glaring at me.

"Don't you?" I asked back, two can play this game.

"I did, but since I left I finished it,"

"I'll do mine later," she gave me a look. "Fine mother, I'll be up in  
my room," I said slinging my bag over my shoulder. I walked into my  
bedroom and flopped on my bed, took out my math books and started my  
homework. It wasn't long before my first distraction came. My phone  
was ringing and across the front screen was the words Miss USA.

"Yes Jess?" I answered.

"Do you get this math  
?" she asked.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure. I'm just winging it and coming up  
answers according to the list of solutions in the back of the book.  
Call Eric, he should explain it better,"

"Alright, well thanks anyway. See you tomorrow, bye," she hung up. I  
finished my homework and hoped online. Checking my e-mail I noticed  
Renee sent a majority of the.

Hey sunspot,

Phil and I were just talking about you. Florida is gorgeous you would  
love it. If you want I will talk to Charlie about letting you spend  
the summer with us, if you want that is. Well I have to go to the next  
open house, Phil and I are currently renting. Get back to me, I love  
you.

Mom.

I wrote a quick e-mail back explaining how Bella and I are going to La  
Push tomorrow and I also gave her and update on school. I sent it and  
ran down stairs. "Bella, I'm done!" I shouted as I reached the last  
step.

Bella Pov:

"Bella, I'm done!" Em shouted as she thundered down the steps.

I rolled my eyes at my twin's antics. Sometimes I felt like a mother  
with an extremely ill behaved two year old instead of  
a teenager with a  
twin sister.

I just sighed as I stuck the Shepherd's Pie in the oven.

When I glanced up, Em had boosted herself up onto the counter, and was  
chewing on one of the extra carrots. "What's up Doc?" she joked.

Before I could respond, the door opened and Charlie came in. He hung up  
his rifle, and the two of us looked at each other before bursting into  
laughter: flashbacks of old Bugs Bunny cartoons, flashed in our brains.

When we had calmed down a little, I served up the plates, and everyone  
sat down. For a few minutes we all ate in appreciative silence- if I  
did say so myself, it was yummy.

After a few minutes something occurred to me. "Hey Char…Dad? Why did  
you have your rifle on you today?"

It was strange, though out my childhood, I had never seen Charlie take  
the rifle out of the house besides once when there was a huge black  
bear in our yard. Even then he just shot off a warning shot.

"Well, Bells, there have been a few bear sightings close to the town,  
and yesterday a hiker disappeared and we found bloody prints near his  
tent. They are a little wrong for a bear, but it's the only thing that  
makes sense with paws that big."

0D

"A bear?" Em and I both questioned in twin mode.

"You're not in Phoenix anymore girls. And speaking of which, stay out  
of the woods. Ok?"

I giggled. "Dad, when have I ever been the hiking kind of girl?"

He nodded. "Emma?"

I answered for her. "Dad, any bear that went up against Em, would be  
running away with his tail between his legs. Well figuratively  
speaking, but you know what I mean," I quipped.

At the same time Em, grudgingly promised. I knew her interest was kind  
of sparked by the giant bears, but she wasn't stupid enough to go  
looking for them.

As we finished dinner, and dug into the strawberry cobbler I had made,  
it was Charlie's turn to ask a question.

"So have you girls met any boys?" There was a slight trepidation to his  
question, as though he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Well, Bella…" Em began, and I knew she was going to say the name  
Edward Cullen, so I cut in.

"Hasn't found anyone she likes in town. But Em has have the guy  
population following her around. Like mr-it's-La-Push-baby-himself,  
Eric Yorkey, and Mike Newton. She is a20man eater Pops."

"Uh, uh. Mike is purely your golden retriever with the way he follows  
you around Bells," Em said at the same time, Charlie said.

"Good for you Emma, you make those boys scared," Charlie said,  
completely missing the definition of a man eater.

Later when we were upstairs hanging in my room, Em began the third  
degree. "Why did you tell Charlie you didn't like anyone? I though you  
liked Edward Cullen- though I don't understand why. And by the way I  
think I am rubbing off on you, nice lying."

"I didn't lie," I said indignantly. "Edward doesn't live in town," I  
qualified, causing my twin to burst into laughter.

Emma's P.O.V.

"I'm so proud of you," I said making my voice crack.

"Proud?" She asked giving me a quizzical look.

"Yes, that was a very cleverly disguised lie,"

"It was not a lie technically,"

"Was too,"

"Was not,"

"Was too,"

"The only thing that is two is you," she s  
aid,

"Yea, too awesome for words," she rolled her eyes.

"Never mind, Em,"

"So, how much of that bear story did you believe," I said throwing  
myself on her bed staring at the ceiling. She followed in pursuit  
hitting her head on the headboard in the process.

"Ouch," she rubbed her head before lying down and staring at the  
ceiling too. "I don't know it seems pretty unrealistic, but we both  
made the promise to Charlie,"

"But Bella," I whined. "What if it's a crazy murder out for revenge  
like in Texas Chainsaw Massacre?"

"Emma, I think you need to lay off the scary movies. Charlie sad it  
was an animal attack,"

"He seemed a little unsure,"

"But Bella, I saw something out my window the other night," I said  
pulling myself up.

"And what would that have been?"

"I don't know. It was too dark to see. It looked like a deer but was  
way too big,"

"You do realize bears can walk on all fours,"

"Yes, but this thing wa  
s thinner than a bear,"

"Emmy it was probably your imagination," I sighed giving up. I know  
what I saw and I as going to find out what it was. I know I promised,  
but it is unlikely for me to keep a promise once curiosity gets a hold  
of me. The only problem standing in my way would be finding a time  
when Bella and Charlie are not around. My thoughts were interrupted by  
Bella. "If you want you can sleep in my room tonight,"

I smiled reminiscing on the younger days, when either of us had a  
nightmare or were scared we would sneak into each other's room, wake  
the other and sleep in their bed it was a way of comfort, Renee had  
told us one day when she woke us up for school. "That's okay Bells," I  
said holding back laughter as was Bella. I looked at the digital clock  
on her nightstand. "Looks like I need to turn in I'll see you tomorrow  
bright and early?" I asked receiving a groan in reply.

I walked to my room and looked out the window to confirm nothing was  
out there before hoping into bed and turning out the lights.

-----Original Message-----  
From:  
To:  
Sent: Thu, Aug 20, 2009 12:15 am  
Subject: Re:

0AI am pasting to make it easier

Chapter 8

Emma's P.O.V.

Eighth period rolled around and my sister was not in gym, I knew the  
reason, Bella was a, blood just wasn't her thing. I guess it was a  
good thing she left, the basketball game was more violent then before  
now that the other team decided to fight back.

When gym as over I walked to my locker and got out the books I would  
need for the weekend. I closed my locker and was greeted by a  
bell-like voice.

"Hi Emma, I'm Alice and I was told to drive you home," I looked at her  
like she had five heads. "My brother took your sister home and she  
advised him that it would be beneficial to everyone if you stayed of  
the road,"

"Yea I get that a lot," I said now walking next to her as we made our  
way to the car. "I have to warn you, the truck goes zero to twenty in  
seven point six hours,"

"That's ok, that gives us more time to talk," I smiled, what was there  
to talk about I thought to myself as I climbed in the cab. We pulled  
out of the parking lot and onto the main street. "How do you like  
Forks?" she asked looking20over at me.

"It is okay, I kind of miss my old life but starting new again isn't as  
bad as Hollywood makes it seem,"

"Nothing is as bad as Hollywood makes it seem," she said sounding like  
she was hinting at something that I didn't pick up. "If you don't mind  
me asking, why did you move?"

"My mom got remarried and her new husband plays minor league baseball  
so he would travel a lot. My mom would stay home with Bella and me but  
we knew it made her unhappy. Besides it's been a while since Charlie  
has seen us,"

"That was very selfless of the two of you,"

"Thanks," I said awkwardly. What do you say to that? We pulled up to  
the house and she killed the engine. "Thanks for the ride,"

""Anytime, I have a feeling we are going to be great friends,"

I smiled, "that would be nice," we walked to the front door. Edward  
was waiting on the other side.

"Alice we have to go," he said walking out the door.

"Hello to you too Edward," I said waving to him as he and Alice climbed  
in his Silver  
Volvo. Where was a baseball bat when you needed it?  
Stupid shiny Volvo owner, I remarked in my head. "Bella your boy toy  
is very rude," I said sitting next to her on the couch.

"No, just bipolar," she said.

"By the way, I think you left before Mike told the group, we have to  
meet everyone tomorrow outside Mike's parent's Sports Store at eleven  
a.m.,"

"How do we get ourselves into boring stuff like this?" she asked  
groaning.

"I ask myself that all the time," I said stealing the remote from her.

"Don't you have homework to do?" she asked glaring at me.

"Don't you?" I asked back, two can play this game.

"I did, but since I left I finished it,"

"I'll do mine later," she gave me a look. "Fine mother, I'll be up in  
my room," I said slinging my bag over my shoulder. I walked into my  
bedroom and flopped on my bed, took out my math books and started my  
homework. It wasn't long before my first distraction came. My phone  
was ringing and across the front screen was the words Miss USA.

"Yes  
Jess?" I answered.

"Do you get this math?" she asked.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure. I'm just winging it and coming up  
answers according to the list of solutions in the back of the book.  
Call Eric, he should explain it better,"

"Alright, well thanks anyway. See you tomorrow, bye," she hung up. I  
finished my homework and hoped online. Checking my e-mail I noticed  
Renee sent a majority of the.

Hey sunspot,

Phil and I were just talking about you. Florida is gorgeous you would  
love it. If you want I will talk to Charlie about letting you spend  
the summer with us, if you want that is. Well I have to go to the next  
open house, Phil and I are currently renting. Get back to me, I love  
you.

Mom.

I wrote a quick e-mail back explaining how Bella and I are going to La  
Push tomorrow and I also gave her and update on school. I sent it and  
ran down stairs. "Bella, I'm done!" I shouted as I reached the last  
step.

Bella Pov:

"Bella, I'm done!" Em shouted as she thundered down the steps.

I rolled my eyes at my twin's antics. Sometimes I20felt like a mother  
with an extremely ill behaved two year old instead of a teenager with a  
twin sister.

I just sighed as I stuck the Shepherd's Pie in the oven.

When I glanced up, Em had boosted herself up onto the counter, and was  
chewing on one of the extra carrots. "What's up Doc?" she joked.

Before I could respond, the door opened and Charlie came in. He hung up  
his rifle, and the two of us looked at each other before bursting into  
laughter: flashbacks of old Bugs Bunny cartoons, flashed in our brains.

When we had calmed down a little, I served up the plates, and everyone  
sat down. For a few minutes we all ate in appreciative silence- if I  
did say so myself, it was yummy.

After a few minutes something occurred to me. "Hey Char…Dad? Why did  
you have your rifle on you today?"

It was strange, though out my childhood, I had never seen Charlie take  
the rifle out of the house besides once when there was a huge black  
bear in our yard. Even then he just shot off a warning shot.

"Well, Bells, there have been a few bear sightings close to the town,  
and yesterday a hiker disappeared and we found bloody prints near his  
tent. They are a little wrong for a bear, but itE2s the only thing that  
makes sense with paws that big."

"A bear?" Em and I both questioned in twin mode.

"You're not in Phoenix anymore girls. And speaking of which, stay out  
of the woods. Ok?"

I giggled. "Dad, when have I ever been the hiking kind of girl?"

He nodded. "Emma?"

I answered for her. "Dad, any bear that went up against Em, would be  
running away with his tail between his legs. Well figuratively  
speaking, but you know what I mean," I quipped.

At the same time Em, grudgingly promised. I knew her interest was kind  
of sparked by the giant bears, but she wasn't stupid enough to go  
looking for them.

As we finished dinner, and dug into the strawberry cobbler I had made,  
it was Charlie's turn to ask a question.

"So have you girls met any boys?" There was a slight trepidation to his  
question, as though he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Well, Bella…" Em began, and I knew she was going to say the name  
Edward Cullen, so I cut in.

"Hasn't found anyone she likes in town. But Em has have the guy  
population following her around.  
Like mr-it's-La-Push-baby-himself,  
Eric Yorkey, and Mike Newton. She is a man eater Pops."

"Uh, uh. Mike is purely your golden retriever with the way he follows  
you around Bells," Em said at the same time, Charlie said.

"Good for you Emma, you make those boys scared," Charlie said,  
completely missing the definition of a man eater.

Later when we were upstairs hanging in my room, Em began the third  
degree. "Why did you tell Charlie you didn't like anyone? I though you  
liked Edward Cullen- though I don't understand why. And by the way I  
think I am rubbing off on you, nice lying."

"I didn't lie," I said indignantly. "Edward doesn't live in town," I  
qualified, causing my twin to burst into laughter.

Emma's P.O.V./

"I'm so proud of you," I said making my voice crack

"Proud?" She asked giving me a quizzical look.

"Yes, that was a very cleverly disguised lie,"

"It was not a lie technically,"

"Was too,"

"Was not,"

"Was too,"

"The only thing that is two is you," she said,

"Yea, too awesome for words," she rolled her eyes.

"Never mind, Em,"

"So, how much of that bear story did you believe," I said throwing  
myself on her bed staring at the ceiling. She followed in pursuit  
hitting her head on the headboard in the process.

"Ouch," she rubbed her head before lying down and staring at the  
ceiling too. "I don't know it seems pretty unrealistic, but we both  
made the promise to Charlie,"

"But Bella," I whined. "What if it's a crazy murder out for revenge  
like in Texas Chainsaw Massacre?"

"Emma, I think you need to lay off the scary movies. Charlie sad it  
was an animal attack,"

"He seemed a little unsure,"

"But Bella, I saw something out my window the other night," I said  
pulling myself up.

"And what would that have been?"

"I don't know. It was too dark to see. It looked like a deer but was  
way too big,"

"You do realize bears can walk on all fours?"

"Yes, but this thing was thinner than a bear,"

"Emmy it was probably your imagination," I sighed giving up. I know  
what I saw and I was going to find out what it was. I know I promised,  
but it is unlikely for me to keep a promise once curiosity gets a hold  
of me. The only problem standing in my way would be finding a time  
when Bella and Charlie are not around. My thoughts were interrupted by  
Bella. "If you want you can sleep in my room tonight,"

I smiled reminiscing on the younger days, when either of us had a  
nightmare or were scared we would sneak into each other's room, wake  
the other and sleep in their bed it was a way of comfort, Renee had  
told us one day when she woke us up for school. "That's okay Bells," I  
said holding back laughter as was Bella. I looked at the digital clock  
on her nightstand. "Looks like I need to turn in I'll see you tomorrow  
bright and early?" I asked receiving a groan in reply.

I walked to my room and looked out the window to confirm nothing was  
out there before hoping into bed and turning out the lights.


	9. It's La Push baby La Push

**Author's note: First off Sorry for the long update both Meg and I have been extremely busy with school and updating our other stories. Also Thank you Song of Season for drawing an amazing picture of Emma it is fabulous a link to that picture should be accessible from my profile metallicababy55. Read and review the next chapter should be up soon (cross your fingers) Sorry we half ass edited we have a lot of ADD moments when it comes to watching Our Phillies so thank them because this chapter is in dedication to them. Also if we can get 15 reviews we will update in three days!**

**-Kait **

Emma's POV:

I was woken up by the rays of sunshine leaking through my thin, gossamer, green curtain. Starring at my ceiling I decided to get out of bed and get a shower. Before going into the bathroom, I knocked on Bella's door, "You may want to get up soon," I said causing her to stir and groan in protest.

After my shower I got dressed in jeans and a faded green hoodie. I looked out my window; the sky had accumulating gray clouds and the crisp air in from outside foreshadowed a rainy day was on its way. I sighed as I slipped on my worn out Nike sneakers. There was a knock on the door, followed by Bella's light footsteps descending the steps.

"Hi Mike?" I heard her greet the person at the door confusion in her voice. I brushed my hair and threw it in a messy ponytail before running down the steps. Bella was still in the gray sweatpants she wore last night and a blue camisole, her hair was a disheveled mess. "What time is it?" she yawned and stretched, her tank top riding up in the process revealing her somehow toned abs (I swear the girl eats like a pig and barely exercises, but is still thin with muscle… go figure), and the top of her underpants that had the words 'No Chance,' ironically. I held back a laugh as I noted Mike's staring face.

"Mike didn't you mom ever teach you, it's not polite to stare?" I said dropping down on the top step causing him to avert his eyes in embarrassment.

"Are you two ready?" he asked looking at us.

"Does she look ready?" I asked rolling my eyes. "I told you yesterday we'll meet you in the parking lot,"

"I just wanted to check on Bella she wigged out yesterday and I was  
worried,"

"Well I'm fine. If you want to wait for me to get done sit in the living room I'll be down in a minute," she said causing him to nod. She ran up the stairs, I stood up and turned to go in my room.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm not sitting down there with him. He's weird," I said making no effort to whisper my opinion.

"I can't argue with that," she said walking into the bathroom. I walked into my room, sat down at the computer, and began skimming through the endless e-mails from colleges mostly deleting the one's I've never heard of. It was not long after that Bella came into the room and told me we were ready to leave. Mike led us out to his mom's white Suburban and drove a little farther into town where we met the others at Newton's sporting goods.

"Anyone else feel like we are sardines right now?" I said sarcastically with my face inches away from the window.

"It's like how many high schoolers can you fit in a Suburban?" Bella said from the front seat which Mike insisted she have for her wrist.

"I'm feeling claustrophobic," Tyler said from the far back.

"Don't you dare get sick," I threatened trying to turn around.

"Well open a window," Mike said getting fed up with our complaints. The window next to me opened all the way.

"Thanks Mike. You couldn't open the one in back by Tyler," I said trying to stop my hair from moving every direction.

"It's a two for one deal,"

"How so?"

"Tyler feels better and you shut up," He said over the sound of the wind.

"I can still talk louder,"

"Yes but you will eventually get tired of being loud,"

"Em cannot not be loud," Bella said coming to my defense. "trust me I've lived with her for seventeen years she doesn't shut up," turning in her seat she smirked at me.

"You just listen too much," I said mimicking her smirk.

"When the two of you do that, you can tell your twins," Angela said from the other side of Eric. She was slowly becoming one of the better friends in our group.

"I still can't wrap my head around that concept," Jessica said from in front of me.

"Jess, you have a hard time wrapping your head around simple things," Tyler said before the words could form on my mouth.

"I just can't believe it, everything about you two is opposite,"

"You do realize twins don't have to be identical, right?" Bella said looking at her.

"Yea but you would think at least one feature would be the same I wouldn't be surprised if your birthdays weren't on the same day,"

"Technically they aren't," I said.

"How so?" she looked at us confused.

"Our mom went into labor with us on New Year's Eve," Bella started. "At 11:59 pm I was born and on January first at 12:01 Em was born,"

"Wow that's weird, so technically you are a year older than Emma?" Lauren the blonde girl sitting next to Tyler said.

"Not really because two minutes after I turn eighteen Emma turns it too,"

"Maybe that's why you two are so different, you were born on different days," Jess said.

"It would be really cool if the two of you possessed so crazy powers like the X-men or something," Eric said.

"Em already has a power," Mike said. "The ability to annoy people to death,"

"And Bella has the ability to make dumbasses look dumber," I said referring to his face this morning. He scrunched his face before the car stopped.

"Finally, we're here!" Tyler shouted climbing over the seat and everyone on it causing us to push him out. Once we were all out of the car we started unloading everything from the trunk.

ABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB

Bella Pov:

"You may want to get up soon," I heard my sister call through my door.

Ugh! I pulled my pillow over my head to ignore the cheerful singing that was coming from the bathroom.

Just as I was about to doze off again, my alarm clock rang.

Grrr. I reached over to hit the alarm sitting on my bed side table, when I found that 'someone' and by someone I mean Em had moved it.

"Oh you are really funny!" I muttered sarcastically under my breath.

I threw my pillow at it, but only managed to knock over my desk lamp. Admitting defeat, I rolled out of bed. I brushed my teeth in the kitchen sink because someone was hogging the bathroom. Once my teeth were squeaky clean, I headed upstairs to get dressed. I had just made it into my room when I heard a knock on the door. Knowing my twin wouldn't get it, I made my way lightly down the stairs.

I opened the door to see a very expectant Mike standing on our front porch.

I was confused I thought we were going to meet at his parent's store, but I guess I might have gotten it wrong.

"What time is it?" I yawned stretching. As I stretched, I felt my too short tank top ride up a little and my oversized sweatpants slide down a little. I didn't think anything of it until I heard Em's voice.

"Mike didn't you mom ever teach you, it's not polite to stare?" she said dropping down on the top step causing him to avert his eyes in embarrassment.

"Are you two ready?" he asked looking at us.

"Does she look ready?" she asked rolling my eyes. "I told you yesterday we'll meet you in the parking lot,"

"I just wanted to check on Bella she wigged out yesterday and I was  
worried."

They bantered on a little more, but I was too busy being mortified. I mean it wasn't like I was embarrassed of my stomach or anything, it wasn't like I was extremely obese or had fat pockets or anything, I even had a little muscle here and there, but I was the kind of girl who wore cover ups to the beach.

Soon I escaped upstairs to quickly get changed.

Twenty minutes later we were playing sardines. Well everyone else was. I was in the relative space in the front seat of Mike's Suburban, but even though I wouldn't be rude enough to say it, I would have rather been in the back with everyone else. I did manage to squeeze Jess in between Mike and I though, and I thanked God for that small kindness. It was kind of fun though. There was friendly banter and a few awed whispers when Emma and I told the story about how we are technically a year apart even though we are twins.

It was still a relief to get out of the car and run down the beautiful sandy beach. Of course me being me, I tripped and thudded into someone very hard.

"Oww," I said rubbing the sore spot on my arm where I had banged against the rock hard abs of…… I looked up, and up, and up, into the eyes of a VERY tall person. He looked vaguely familiar.

Then I remembered my manners. "Oh my goodness, I am sooo sorry!"

"Isabella? Isabella Swan?"

It was then that I recognized him. "Oh! Jake. Jake Black, wow you changed so much," I said craning my neck to appraise him.

"Yup that's me." He put his hand on his hip, and posed, causing me to giggle.

"What about you," he asked; he looked me up and down, with a smile.

"I mean you sure have come a long way since you and your twin convinced me to eat mud pies when we were five. Speaking of where is Em?"

"She's up with everyone else, want to join us?" I asked.

"Yeah a couple of my friends are up there too."

We headed up to the rest of the group, he had to grab my hand to pull me up as we reached the rocky incline that I had tripped down, and was still holding my hand as we joined the group.

Mike looked pissed at his hand holding, but to me it was completely platonic. I was too busy looking for Em to correct his assumption though. "Hey Mike, where is my sister?"

"Oh, I don't know she ran off a few minutes ago towards the water I think." Under his breath, he muttered, "Thank God. It's quiet now."

I ignored him and looked out towards the water. Sure enough my crazy ass sister was swimming laps in the below freezing water. At least she was wearing a wet suit, I thought slipping into my role as motherly 'older' sister.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Emma POV:

After climbing out of the car and stretching from the long, uncomfortable ride we unloaded the car and settled on a spot near a pit that was designated for campfires. After Park Ranger Mike went over some 'rules' we were free to disperse from his presence. Mike decided to stay with the camp to keep things in order, more like to keep an eye on Bella, who was walking dreamily by herself along a sand dune. Lauren opted to stay as well, due to "lady problems" and to no one's surprise Jess was more than willing to stay where Mike was.

I gave Bella my phone knowing it was safer with her than it was with me. "If Phil calls stay on the phone until I can get to you," I said.

"You of all people know how important this is to me, and who knows maybe he'll have an epiphany that you like baseball too and get you a ticket."

"I will, go have fun," she said smiling as I caught up with Angela and  
the others.

As we made our way to the water I felt the temperature drop a good three degrees. "Gotta love Washington ocean breeze," Tyler said, dropping the surf boards he was holding on the sand as he took his shoes off and walked over to the water.

"Damn it's cold," he said jumping backwards.

I rolled my eyes before taking the wetsuit Angela handed me and replacing my jeans and hoodie with it. "Thanks Ang," I said as she zipped it up.

"No problem I figured you'd need it to show these guys up," she said pointing to Tyler who was flexing his muscles, or lack thereof.

"There is not much to show up," I smirked making her laugh. "What are you going to do?"

"Watch as Tyler gets beat by a girl and Eric fails miserably."

It was my turn to laugh as we both took notice to Eric's staggering jumps back every time the tide rolled in.

"Em, are you gonna come?" Tyler called from knee deep water.

"Go get 'em Em," Ang said smirking as I picked up a green board and walked into the ocean. They were not kidding it had to have been negative degrees in the water even my self contained body heat was enough to stop the chilly water cause me to shiver. After I adjusted to the sub-zero water temperature I hoped on the board and paddled to where Tyler now was.

"Where's Eric?" I asked, sitting up noticing he wasn't around.

"He chickened out it was too cold for him."

"Baby," I said laying back down as I paddled out farther. "You know these waves are not exactly thrilling," I said, letting Tyler catch up to me.

"Sorry they are not California tidal waves Hollywood, but here in Washington we take what we can get."

"No they sure are not what I'm use to but oh well," I said dipping my hands in the water before rubbing them together, a habit I use as a kind of good luck ritual.

"Watch and learn Hollywood," he said, gaining momentum before turning around as the swell took form. In a series of swift motions he attempting a front side air reverse (A/n: I've never surfed I'm taking this from my buddy who is an avid surfer) a completely unpredictable move where one wrong movement could have you face down in a wipeout in seconds. Once he slowed down he sat down and paddled back over. "Your turn Hollywood."

"Why do you keep calling me that, I'm from Arizona?" I asked.

"Because and no offence, but you look more like you belong in Hollywood than on the streets of Forks. Let alone play an intense game of basketball and surfing in three degree water,"

"I do take offense to that," I said laughing in astonishment.

"Look at you. You are short, blonde and a girl. I'm just saying I really don't expect much from you."

"That's so stereotypical." I crossed my arms.

"Well show me what 'cha got Holly-Wood," he said playfully breaking my new nickname into syllables.

I lay down, purposely splashing him as I made my way toward the small wave that was taking form. I stood up and rode the wave until my timing allowing my jump to suspend me so I was parallel to the wave in a backside air reverse, a trick I've never landed mainly because timing is crucial and the board and wave lose traction with one another. I closed my eyes trying to imagine Tyler's face as I landed back on the wave and glided back toward the shore, not falling until the last second.

"Damn Hollywood!" he said, paddling toward me. "You have to teach me how to do that,"

"I would except I have no idea how I did it," I said, climbing back on my board.

"Well I have to give you props that was impressive."

"Why thank you."

I smirked paddling back to shore so I could get feeling back in my numb hands. I threw my board back on shore before deciding that the water was a lot warmer than it was on shore and dove back in.

After swimming a couple laps to get my heart pounding before Ang called out, "Em we are heading back up to the spot."

I swam toward shore until I could stand than walked toward the others in a brisk jog.

"See that is why you belong in Hollywood, Hollywood," Tyler said when I reached him causing me to give him a questioning look. "That right there, you definitely looked like you could be casted for a modern version of Bay Watch."

I rolled my eyes before picking up my board and walking up to the spot.


End file.
